The present invention relates to a connection between a pipe and a molding with the aid of a clamping ring which encloses the pipe, is arranged in a housing surrounding the pipe and tapering conically at one end and interacts with a spring which, in its operating position, braces the clamping ring between the conical part of the housing and the pipe.
Such a connection has been disclosed by the publication DE 35 25 502 and is designed as a sealing plug-in pipe joint.
The disadvantage of such known clamping connections is that the clamping force used cannot be controlled, or only with difficulty, which may result in the connection being damaged or even destroyed if excessive force is exerted and may result in leaks if inadequate force is exerted.
Furthermore, the release of such a connection is complicated and, often, is possible only by using special tools.
Accordingly, it is the principle object of the invention to provide a connection of the type mentioned at the beginning in which the clamping force exerted can be set in a defined way. It is a further object that the connection is to be easy and quick to separate.